Infallible?
by jbspencer06
Summary: Our favorite Man in Black is just that, a man; and as we all know, men make mistakes. What will the consequences mean for Ranger and Stephanie? Life can never just stay within the plan and it seems as though fate doesn't have a HEA for these two after all. Babe Angst. Cupcake Friendly.
1. Prologue

**Infallible?**

Disclaimer: Janet Evanovich owns the Plum Universe. I'm just playing with them for my amusement and hopefully yours, too.

A/N: This is my first FF ever. I'm fairly new to the FF world and I would love everyone's thoughts on my writing, this story, or writing advice in general. The idea for this story has been on my mind for some time now and I have finally decided that I would like to do more than just day-dream about it. I sent a PM to a beta a little over a week ago and haven't heard back and now I'm in an impatient mood. Too impatient to take the time to go through all the beta names listed. There are too many that I've never read a story from and the ones I have, I know that they're writing their own stories or betaing another. If anyone would like to beta this story, please PM me. It would be much appreciated. Thank you.

**Prologue**

As I walked towards my future, my happily ever after, I couldn't help but think about the turn of events that have led us here. I knew if he would just give into his feelings for me, we could be happy. It seems so long ago, that first night we spent together, that he told me he didn't do relationships; but look at us now. We're about to embrace a lifetime together as husband and wife.

As I reach him, I look into his eyes only to find his 'blank' face. I smile at him, hoping to convey that he doesn't have to hide his feelings for me in front of people. I guess old habits die hard. All that matters anyway is that we're going to be a family. With that thought, we both look down at my blossoming, rounded belly.

###

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony… "

When envisioning my future, I did not picture this. The last few years I had been fighting my feelings for a beautiful, blue-eyed, curly, brown-haired, tenacious, free-spirited wonder of a woman. I had obstinately fought those feelings and just look where that had gotten me. I had told countless women over the years I didn't do relationships! Hell, I had claimed for years that I wasn't marriage material but here I was. Fuck, I needed to stop my bitching, and just accept this. I was just having a hard time understanding how my hypocrisy could have led me here. I'd give anything to turn back time so that I could just be honest with myself, with _her_; let alone, undoing these past few months. How did it get so FUBAR?!

"Do you take this woman to be your lawfully, wedded wife; to love her, comfort her, honor and protect her, and to forsake all others until death do you part?"

When the minister asked if I would love this woman and forsake all others, I knew that the real question I had to ask myself was if I could forget about the one woman who had changed me irrevocably down to my forlorn soul. I had to command myself to think of the reason for this 'mission'. I needed to think of the circumstances that brought me to this decision: I had to do the right thing. I couldn't make the same mistake twice.

I looked into her eyes and saw the joy and love that radiated through her, and even though this wasn't in my plan, I prayed I could find a way to make this work. After all, she was a friend. She understood my boundaries. She knew what I was offering her and what I couldn't. I was willing to take responsibility. Taking responsibility, fixing things, finding a solution, being the hero is what I do and this situation was no different. No matter how selfish I wish I could be it just wasn't in me. Anyways, it wasn't like that was an option anymore. I had destroyed any hopes of the life I had dreamed of.

Clearing my throat, an unusual feat for me, I uttered the words, "I do." I knew there would be no turning back now. I had made my choice and I would push forward. I was a soldier and I had an undertaking that I wasn't going to fail at, not again.

"If anyone has just cause as to why these two should not be wed, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

###

TBC

So, how'd I do? Should anyone speak up or should they just hold their tongues and let Ranger suffer the consequences? I'm hoping I didn't confuse anyone. I was trying to be vague in hopes to make readers want to know what's going on here and how it all came to this. Again, advice is welcome.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Janet Evanovich owns the Plum Universe. I'm just playing with them for my amusement and hopefully yours, too.

A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing! It has definitely given me the encouragement needed to plow ahead. A special thank you to Roscommon, who has given me some invaluable feedback and corrections to make this story even more readable. You're awesome! :)

I'm sorry if you were hoping I was going to continue the story from where it left off in the prologue. I promise we'll get there. I've actually written a little more than the outline for later chapters, so hopefully when the time for those comes, the posts will be quicker. After the struggle to put my thoughts down in writing, I don't think I will be rushing authors to post anymore. Lol. It's harder than it seems.

Also, I'm not a medical professional and I have no experience with broken bones. Forgive any discrepancies, please.

**Chapter 1**

_Seven months previous_

Today had started out as a typical day in the life of Stephanie Plum. That's me and this is unfortunately my life. When I rolled out of bed this morning, I did not say to myself, 'hey, this seems like the day to get mowed down by a skip and end up in the hospital.' Definitely, not my idea.

_Lula and I were out to apprehend my skip, Ralph McHugh. McHugh was as eccentric as they come. He was a scrawny, bad dressing, clumsy geek who wasn't aware of his own nerdiness. In other words, he was a real-life version of 'Screech' from "Saved By The Bell". He had managed to evade me twice already. Each time I had approached him on going with me to be re-bonded, he became hysterical, rambling on about how he couldn't go back to the pokey. The charges against him were for armed robbery but no one believed they would stick. Apparently, McHugh was just coming into the market but unfortunately he was wearing a ski mask with his hands in his pockets because of the harsh, cold weather. If that hadn't already made him appear to be robbing the store, there was a group of elderly burg women in his way, and he asked, 'What's the hold up?' Of course, they heard, 'This is a hold up.' To make matters worse, Officer Gaspick was the arresting officer, thus, charges were pressed. _

_As we pulled to the curb a couple of houses down from the FTA's address, Lula asked me, "So, white girl, how we gonna do this? Guns blazin' or your usual borin' routine? Seein' as how, this here skinny ass geek has gave you the slip twice already, I say we needa go in ready to kick ass."_

_I rolled my eyes at Lula's suggestion. "Not necessary, Lula. He's just scared. I'm going to try to talk to him. Reassure him that he'll be bonded out right away. If force is needed we use our stun guns."_

"_You're no fun," she huffed. _

_Getting out of the car I said, "I'm going to go knock on the door and see if he answers. You take the back door. If he runs out, you yell for me and stun him before he gets away." _

_I watched Lula walk around to the back door as stealthy as one could be in an orange sequined dress that barely covered her voluptuous assets. It always amazed me how she managed to squeeze her plus size form into clothes meant for a woman who didn't have the ample curves that she had. It was a wonder of itself. When I was sure she was in place, I made my way to knock on the door. A woman, I assumed was his mother, answered. "Can I help you?"_

"_Yes, I'm Stephanie Plum, ma'am. I'm a Bond Enforcement Agent. I'm here to take your son, Ralph, to reschedule his court date. It won't take very long. May I please speak with him?"_

"_This whole mess of robbing the store is a mistake. Ralphie would never do such a thing. He's a sweet boy. I raised him right."_

"_Yes ma'am. I understand but he missed his court date and now he has to reschedule in order for the bond to be valid." She seemed to understand where I was going with it, seeing as how she put up her house against the bond. _

"_I'll just go get him."_

_I nodded and was waiting on the front porch when I heard Lula yell that he was escaping. I ran to the back to find Lula wrestling with Ms. McHugh. They were on the ground, pulling each other's hair, screaming for the other to let go. I spotted Ralph making his way to a car. In his haste, he tripped on his shoe laces and hit his head on the driver's door. I hurried over to catch him while he was down, leaving Lula to handle the mother. Ralph got up quickly and started the car. I approached the front of the car, seeing as how he would need to reverse out of the driveway. Either Ralph was disoriented from hitting his head or he had little driving experience because the next thing I knew, the car lurched forward at me. Not wanting to be run over, I jumped onto the hood of the car. We both locked eyes, his bewildered as I'm sure mine were too. He yells to me, "I can't let you take me to prison. I won't survive in there." As I was just about to explain that I wasn't taking him to prison, he stomped on the gas and the car flew forward into the wooden fence, boards assaulting my body as I held on for dear life. We were speeding through our second yard, when he braked so hard, I was flying. Now, I've had dreams of flying but this was never how I had hoped to accomplish that. My screaming came to an abrupt end when I collided into a shed. As the air was expelled from my lungs, I found that the shed was not meant to withstand the force of my body being thrown into it. The wall I hit caved in and the structure crumbled down on me. _

_Every inch of my body was in pain. I felt as if I had been in a hit-and-run which wasn't far from the truth. As I collected my bearings, I heard Lula call out to me. "Girl, you dead?" _

"_Little help here," I whimpered._

_She came into my view and began lifting the debris off me. When she lifted the boards off my right leg, I cried out. "Uh, oh. That hurt?" She asked me as she poked my leg. _

"_Oww! Don't poke it!"_

"_Sorry."_

" _Help me up." I winced at the pain that shot through my body as I stood, but when I tried to walk the pain in my right leg was so intense I cried out. "Shit, I think it might be broken."_

So, here I am, waiting for the doctor to come in to tell me if I'll live. I'm sure I am dying; I hurt all over. Lula had gone to the cafeteria in hopes of finding donuts while I was being examined. As I am taking note of each bruise on my battered body, I feel a familiar tingle on the back of my neck. Looking up, my eyes are greeted with the sight of Batman, himself, standing in the doorway. My eyes then begin to take catalog of his flawless, mocha latte skin; his perfectly, sculpted physique that was hard and bulged in all the right places. Drool check.

"Babe." He was giving me his thinking about smiling look. Crossing the room to the bed, he places his hand gently on my cheek to caress my face. I can't help but smile up at him as I lean in to his touch. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been hit by a car," I say.

"Close to it, I hear," he replies back as he sits on the edge of the bed tucking a stray curl behind my ear.

At that moment, the doctor enters. "Ms. Plum, I'm Dr. Stein. I've looked over the MRI scans and X-rays, and no internal bleeding or injuries, though you do have a small fracture of your right tibia. I would say that you were very lucky to have such minimal injuries. We'll be fitting you with a cast next and you'll be released soon after. I'll prescribe something for the pain. You'll need to stay off the leg for at least two weeks. We can give you some crutches to be mobile, but I want you to elevate your leg as much as possible. In two weeks, you'll be put into a walking cast. It should take 6 to 8 weeks to heal; seeing as how it's such a small fracture, I don't anticipate any problems. Do you have any questions?"

"Will I be able to drive?" It's bad enough my body will be out of commission for two weeks, but not being able to drive for 8 weeks is really going to make things worse. Let alone being stuck in my apartment for that long. Also, most skips aren't so willing to come without a fight. How am I going to pay my bills?

"I wouldn't recommend it, but the decision is ultimately yours," Dr. Stein answers.

As if Ranger knows where my thoughts are, he tells me, "Rangeman could always use your research skills, and the guys will be at your disposal to take you where you want to go, Babe. Besides, it wouldn't be the best idea for the Bombshell Bounty Hunter to be behind the wheel unable to flee the car when it blows," he says jokingly with a hint of a grimace. I'm sure thinking about how true that possibility is. Rolling my eyes at that statement I decide that offer actually sounds good.

"Thanks, that would be great," I reply.

"Well, Ms. Plum, the nurse will be right in to prep you for the cast. If there are no other questions, I'll be seeing you in two weeks," the doctor states.

"Okay, thank you. See you in two weeks," I reply back before he nods to me and walks out of the room.

Turning my attention back to Ranger, I ask, "So, Cal and Junior said you'd be in client meetings for a couple of hours. Did something happen?"

"Something more important came up and I rescheduled the rest of my meetings," he says with a warm look that makes my heart flip at the thought that I am the more important something.

Clearing my throat, trying to lighten the suddenly intense atmosphere, I jokingly say, "Wow, Batman, taking time off from saving the world. I wouldn't want you to get into trouble with the Justice League."

In his usual monosyllabic responses, he speaks the one word that always seemed to carry more meaning to it, "Babe." This time I take it to mean that he knows I am avoiding real emotions. Ranger and I have always been able to steer clear of any real talk about emotions. Over the years, there has been snippets of the depth to our emotional attachment to one another; at times it seems like more than attraction but then there are the contradictions that left me wondering where we stand. With Ranger's no relationships stance and my fear of commitment our situation seems to have no hope of going beyond our lustful attraction. The animal magnetism, as Ranger likes to refer to it, is undeniable. He is an irresistible, Cuban sex god that no woman would reject, but there is always an underlying current of deeper emotions. I suspect my fear of commitment isn't the only thing keeping me from marrying my on/off boyfriend, Joe Morelli. It is just an excuse to not look deeper at the true reason of why I evade the subject of marriage. I am happy to be oblivious, living in denial land, because then I don't have to admit that I am in love with a man who doesn't love me back. It is easier, safer for my heart to be with a man who is willing to share himself with me.

Giving me a small grin, Ranger concedes to my avoidance asking, "When do you want to start at Rangeman?"

"How 'bout on Monday? I can take a few days to rest and hopefully I won't be so sore then," I suggest.

"Take as long as you need, Babe. You'll need all your energy to endure my men's enthusiasm at the fact that you'll be with us for quite a while this time," he smiles as he picks up my hand. As he brings my hand to his lips, the door opens and in walks Joe. This of course doesn't deter Ranger's show of affection, as he places a lingering kiss to my hand. I can feel Joe's hard stare at the scene before him but I don't dare make eye contact with either man. No need to fuel the fire. Joe and Ranger may be keeping their rivalry civil, as of lately, but it is only a matter of time before it boils over again. At least this time we are in a hospital already if it comes to blows like Hawaii's incident. Ranger then rises from the bed saying, "We'll work out the details later, Babe. Call if you need anything." Turning to Joe, he nods stating his acknowledgement of him, "Morelli."

Joe nods back, giving the same kind of response, "Manoso."

Before leaving Ranger kisses my forehead and tucks an unruly curl behind my ear. When the door closes, Joe comes to the bed side and gives me a chaste kiss on the lips. "What's the damage this time, Cupcake? The boys at the shop called to tell me what happened while I was out on a case but no one knew for certain what injuries you sustained."

"Well, I'm pretty banged up, lots of bruising, and a broken leg. I guess Karma finally caught up with me after all these years of when I ran you down with the Buick, huh," I say teasingly.

Chuckling, Joe shakes his head, "If that were the case, Karma would have called it 'even' long ago with all the crazy, bad shit that's happened to you since then." I roll my eyes at this but can't help to agree. It seems as though the cosmic forces should owe me big for the last few years of my chaotic life.

A couple of hours later, Joe and I are back at my apartment. We are just sitting down on the couch to eat our meatball subs from Pino's, when Joe decides to ask, "So what details do you and Manoso have to work out? Want to tell me what that was all about?"

I am sure Joe isn't going to like the answer to that. Bracing myself for the argument to come, I answer, "Ranger offered to let me work for him while I heal and to have someone drive me to and from work."

"I guess that was nice of him," he says solemnly. Most likely not thrilled with the idea of me being in a close proximity to the man who has been a root in so much tension in our relationship, but considering the alternative is willing to accept it.

We both continue to eat in silence. When we finish eating, Joe helps me to my room to get ready for bed; I am wiped. Coming out of the bathroom after I washed up and took care of nature, Joe helps me into my pajamas. "Well, getting dressed is going to be a hassle for a while. I'm not going to be able to wear regular pants with this cast," I complain.

"Maybe now you'll quit bounty hunting," he says with too much command.

Immediately I go on the defensive, sternly saying, "Joe, don't start. I'm not in the mood to argue about this. Let's just go to bed."

"Bond enforcement is a dangerous business. You're lucky it wasn't worse this time; just thought maybe you'd want to get out while you're ahead."

Rolling my eyes, I get into bed, turning away from him. I am not having this conversation for the millionth time, especially tonight. Giving up, he goes into the bathroom and in a few minutes comes to bed. Just as I am nodding off, Joe's phone rings. He answers in a husky voice that tells me he, too, was almost asleep. Hanging up, Joe gets out of bed and begins getting dressed. "Sorry, Cupcake, I've got to go. There was a shooting out at the train station; probably going to be a late night. I'll check up on you in the morning. Call if you need something." He gives me a quick kiss and strides out the door.

A few hours later I wake up needing to use the restroom. I sit up in bed and reach for my crutches. Maneuvering myself out of bed, I hobble to the bathroom. I am still uneasy walking with the crutches but I manage to get to where I am going. After finishing my business, I decide it's time for another pain pill. As I make my way to the kitchen to get the pill and something to drink, I catch a kitchen chair's leg with my crutch and lose my balance. A scream comes out of my mouth as I fall forward, taking the chair with me. In the midst of my gracefulness, I barely register the sound of my door being kicked in. Getting over my initial shock of falling in seconds, I focus in on my intruder; seeing the door hit the wall and a familiar figure come through the entrance. Relieved that it isn't a crazed murderer, I relax and just lay back on the floor.

"Babe," he says with a slight grin as he kneels down to help me up. "I thought you were being attacked."

"Nope, you just happened to find me in a clumsy moment. So, what brings you by tonight?"

"I just wanted to check on you; make sure you hadn't fallen and broken anything else," he jokingly replies. "Good thing, too."

"And you must have needed to fill your quota for breaking down doors," I pointedly say, giving him a playful glare. He just shrugs trying to play off his overreaction. It's cute. I smile inwardly at this.

"Speaking of which, you're not going to be able to lock and close your door."

I shrug, "It doesn't keep anyone out anyway."

"I'd feel better if you came to stay at Rangeman for the night."

"Ranger, that's not necessary. I'll be fine."

"Babe."

"Ranger." We both stare at each other, waiting the other out. Of course, I am the first to relent. "Uh, fine," I say exasperated. "Is there an apartment on four that I can stay in?"

Ranger raises an eyebrow at my question.

"I don't think Joe would be very understanding of me staying with you." That is an understatement.

"If you insist; though, the cop would never know."

"Ranger." A part of me wants to agree and take him up on it but I know it would be wrong. I know if he decides to apply even the smallest of pressure I will happily give in. My conscience is wearing thin, the guilt just isn't enough anymore. Using his ESP, he leans into my breath space, bringing his right hand to rest at the nape of my neck. He looks into my eyes, seeking invitation and when he sees what he wants, he brushes his lips across mine tenderly. At the sound of my breathy approval to continue, he captures my lips in a passionate kiss that leaves me dizzy and breathless.

Ranger pulls back out of breath himself before saying, "You can stay on four, Babe. I wouldn't want you getting into trouble."

"Really, then what was with the applying pressure move?"

"Sometimes a man just needs an excuse to kiss a woman."

"I've never known you to need an excuse."

"Opportunity, then," he replies, giving me his wolf grin.

###

"Ranger, I can walk," I huff.

"And risk you falling again? Not a chance, Babe."

Rolling my eyes, I say, "It was dark," as if that justifies my inept ability to walk with crutches. I'm sure with some practice, I'll master it.

Ranger walks me to an apartment on the fourth floor and helps me to settle in.

Tucking me in, he sits on the edge of the bed and winds a stray curl around his finger. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to call, Babe." He kisses me on the forehead and stands up, saying, "Goodnight, Babe." I watch as he strides out the apartment, wishing he could stay.

Berating myself for my thoughts, I reach for my cell and call Joe, again. Before leaving my apartment, I had called to tell him where I would be but there was no answer. When I get his voicemail again, I hang up and dial his house. I leave a message telling him that it isn't an emergency and just to give me a call back. I can feel the day's excitement wearing on me and I soon fall into an exhausted sleep.

I wake to the heavenly aroma of pancakes and bacon permeating through the apartment. As I stretch, I soon regret that action. I painfully moan aloud as the onslaught of severe soreness sets in.

A knock on the bedroom door, brings me out of my misery. "Hello, dear, how are you feeling this morning?"

"Good morning, Ella. Oh, you know," I laugh, making her smile. "Is that pancakes and bacon that I smell?"

Smiling, knowing my love for food, she says, "Yes it is, but why don't I draw you a bath and you can soak for a while to relax your muscles?"

"That would be great. Thank you." God, I love this woman. Ella laughs, leading me to believe that was said aloud. I blush, "Thank you, Ella. You're so good to me."

"It's my pleasure, Stephanie."

Ella helps me to wrap my cast in Saran wrap, so that it won't get wet. "Okay, dear, just let me know if you need anything. I'll be back to check on you in a bit," she tells me as she helps me into the tub.

"Thank you, again, Ella." I really wish she would adopt me.

Calgon take me away. The warm, Epsom salt bath feels heavenly to my aching muscles. I close my eyes and just relax. I am brought down to earth by the ringing of my cell phone. As I go to answer it, I look at the caller ID, Joe.

"Cupcake, where the hell are you? Everything alright? Your door is broken." He sounds worried but with a hint of annoyance.

"I'm fine, Joe; just a misunderstanding last night." I am stalling. I don't want to argue but I know that is asking too much.

"Yeah, what kind of misunderstanding?"

Pulling up my big girl panties, I answer, "Well, I was making my way into the kitchen and I fell over. I haven't quite got the hang of these crutches, yet. When I fell, I screamed and Ranger broke the door, thinking I was in trouble. Since the door was broken, he brought me to Haywood to stay in an apartment on the fourth floor." I made sure to mention that I'm not staying in Ranger's personal apartment.

"Uh, huh. Why couldn't you have just gone to my place or your parents' house?" He is definitely irritated.

"The stairs would have been a problem for me and it was late. This just seemed like a rational solution," I reply a little exasperated, my Italian temper beginning to flare.

"So, what, now, I'm irrational?!"

Yep, this is not going to end well. Joe and I are not well-known for our cool, calm, and collected 'conversations' when it comes to our relationship. We once had an enraged fight about bread.

"I didn't say that! Don't put words in my mouth! All I was trying to say was that it was late and I couldn't have gotten around at either of those places in my situation, so I took an option where that was possible. Why don't you just say what's really bothering you?"

"I don't know, Stephanie. Why don't you tell me what you think is bothering me? Could it be that you're staying in another man's place and that you didn't bother to ask me first?"

What the fuck! I can't believe he just said that! "Who the hell do you think you are?! I don't need your fucking permission to go anywhere! I'm a grown woman and I'm going to do whatever the hell I want!"

"See, that right there is your fucking problem! You can't even be considerate enough to include me in your decisions; let alone, think about how it would affect our relationship that you're staying with _him!"_

"He's my friend and he offered me a _safe_ place to stay overnight. I would think that would make you happy, thinking about my safety. Anyways, I'm staying in one of the efficiency apartments in the building, not his place, so why does it matter?"

"Safe! You're in a building full of mercenaries. If you want me to be happy about you thinking about your safety, then quit your damn job and stop hanging around thugs. It's time you grew up and started thinking about what the hell you're doing with your life. Shit, Steph, if you're not careful, you're going to end up dead." He pauses, taking a deep, calming breath, as this statement sinks in for the both of us. "Listen, maybe we should talk later, cool down. I've had a long night. I need to get some rest. I'll come by later and we can talk."

Still stunned from the air of grim seriousness, I nod. Realizing he can't see me, I murmur, "Sure." Hanging up, I wash up quickly and then drain the tub. Just then, Ella knocks on the door to see if I am ready.

After getting dressed, I sat down at the table to eat the breakfast Ella had prepared. As Ella left, I let my thoughts take control. This last fight with Joe was different from our other fights. Our tempers were hot but the anger was more out of habit, rather than self indignation. Our fights nowadays were practically scripted. As I think about Joe and our relationship, I realize that we would never find a compromise on the subjects we fought about. It isn't who we are. Joe is a good, hard-working cop who wants a family; he deserves a family. I am a fly-by-the-seat-of-your-pants kind of girl. I want to be free, to fly. I'm not ready to settle down. It's the whole a fish and a bird scenario. We are trying to work against nature, and we're losing. I'm surprised how right it feels to admit that our relationship is over. I am ready to move on and I'm sure Joe is too.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Janet Evanovich owns the Plum Universe. I'm just using them for my own amusement and hopefully yours, too.

**A/N:** So, according to the traffic graph for this story, there has been 1,042 views and over 500 visitors. I am excited to have that many views but I've only gotten 22 reviews, so I'm not sure what to think about that. My first reaction is to think that maybe you guys are following the age old saying of 'If you have nothing nice to say, then don't say anything at all.' If this is your reasoning, then I can respect it, but I'd still like to know your thoughts anyway. If you like what you're reading, I want to know that most of all. So, Read and Review! Please!

Thank you, Roscommon, for looking over this chapter for errors and giving me suggestions as well as encouragement. You're wonderful! :-)

On with the show!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Once in the elevator, I give the guys in the control room a finger wave. It's good to have an excuse, other than laziness, to take the elevator. As it opens on the fifth floor, I'm greeted by my favorite Merry Man. "Hey, Beautiful, couldn't wait 'til Monday to see me, huh?" Lester says as he waggles his eyebrows.

"You know me, I just can't get enough of your love," I say sarcastically, channeling my inner Barry White.

"Yeah, I have that effect on women, but I don't know how the boss is going to take it," he says as he wraps me up in a hug. Laughing, I return Lester's hug. "So, how's the leg?" he asks, ushering me over to the monitors where Hal and Ram are stationed.

"It's good. The crutches are something I have to get use to," I say to Les. As we reach the guys, they turn to us as I exclaim, "Hey, guys!"

"Hey, Bomber." Ram replies with a smile and a nod before turning his attention back to his post.

Hal stands and offers me his chair. "Here, Steph. Have a seat. You should be resting your leg. Have you been elevating your leg like you're supposed to?"

"Gee, Hal, I didn't know you've taken up the position as company medic. How does Bobby feel about that?" My ribbing at Hal's mothering makes him blush, producing a giggle from me. How such a behemoth of a man can be so gentle and soft-hearted is adorable. Still laughing, I pull him down to me to place a kiss on his cheek, eliciting him to blush even more. "Thanks for looking out for me," I say.

"Hey! Where's my kiss? You know I always have your back, Beautiful," Lester says leaning down with his cheek out to me.

Rolling my eyes in fake annoyance, I grab Lester's chin and swiftly plant a kiss on his cheek before he can think about turning into it. "There. Happy?"

"Well, if you want to make me happy, I think another well-placed kiss will do it," he says waggling his eyebrows.

"Santos! Behave!" Bobby scolds coming in behind Lester. "Hey, Steph, how are you feeling? I see you're following doctor's orders."

"I've been better," I shrug. "As for this," I say indicating my leg in an elevated position, "this is Hal's doing."

Bobby shakes his head at my statement. "So, I hear you're coming back to work here while you heal; think we can convince you to make it permanent?" At Bobby's question the other guys turn to me to hear my answer.

"Why don't we see how the six weeks goes first before we talk long term? Who knows, you guys may be begging me to quit by then," I reply.

"No chance in that, Beautiful. Things around here get too interesting when you're around. The improvement in the view and the boss' mood are major benefits, but the entertainment factor alone is overwhelming."

Blanching at Lester's choice of words, I decide to cut my visit short. Trying to keep the bitterness out of my voice, I ask, "Is Ranger in his office? I should be heading home soon."

Seeming to get the change in my mood, Bobby responds quickly, "He had a meeting downstairs with a client, but he should be finished soon. Did you want to wait for him in his office?" Taking the opportunity to excuse myself from the guys, I nod my acceptance to Bobby's suggestion and stand to follow him. Making our way down the hall, Bobby asks, "Is everything okay? Is your leg bothering you?"

"No," I succinctly reply.

"You know that we all love you, right? We enjoy having you around, not as a 'monkey on display', but because your innocence and ability to not let bad situations take the joy from you is contagious. You have to admit though, the things that happen to you are pretty funny. If it was someone else, you would laugh too. In our line of work, laughter and joy are hard to come by," he lectures, giving me a big grin.

"Thanks, Bobby. I'm just sick of people finding _entertainment_ at my expense," I explain.

"I get it, but you should know that we're not making fun of you. We admire you, your guts and stubborn persistence," he says smiling, making me blush. "I'll let Ranger know you're waiting on him, and in the meantime, sit and elevate your leg... please," he adds on at my scowl of being ordered to do something. Never one to snub my nose at a please, I sit and put my feet up on the couch. Happy with my compliance, Bobby walks out the office with a nod.

Lying back on the couch, I start to think of the advantages that working for Rangeman will bring to my life. A steady income is a given but maybe it's time to take this opportunity to get my life together and do some serious training. I'll have some limits with my broken leg but I should be able to learn plenty in the meantime, and maybe then I won't have these crazy mishaps. Of course, I'm sure no amount of training will shield me from some embarrassing moments. Such as the horrifying experience of wrestling Punky Balog. Ughh! The image of that Pooh butt is forever burned in my mind.

"Babe."Opening my eyes, I see Ranger clothed in a charcoal-gray dress shirt and tailored, black slacks. He is standing in the doorway with a raised eyebrow and his amused grin. I must've muttered something aloud; that's going on my list for sure.

"Got a few minutes?" I divert, sitting up to face him as he moves to sit in his chair behind his desk.

"Sure," he says leaning back in his chair, the picture of nonchalance.

"So, I was wondering about the terms for working here this time. I was hoping I might be able to do more than searches. I know I can't be much help in the field but I don't want to be chained to my desk for six weeks."

"I'll make you a deal…"

"You know how much I appreciate our _deals_, but I was thinking of a professional position," I interrupt with a flirty smile.

With a wolf grin he comes back with, "I have the perfect _position_ for you, Babe."

Holy hot flash. I can feel the blush creep into my face and heat pool low in my belly at the thought of just how good a _position_ with Ranger is, and I'm not talking just one but all. I need to get this conversation back on topic or we won't be making it out of here in the next few minutes like I planned. Finding my voice, I say with as much seriousness as one can manage after that comment, "What deal did you have in mind?"

"Can't take the heat, Babe?"

Smug Bastard. In my best blasé tone and with a shrug of my shoulders, I say, "Playing with fire loses its appeal when the chance of getting burned is nonexistent." As soon as the words leave my mouth, I know I am in trouble. I pulled the tiger's tale too hard this time; and before I know it, Ranger is out of his chair, stalking toward me. Reaching me, he grips my thighs, sliding me down onto the couch. He kneels on the edge and leans over me, bracing himself with his hands at both sides of my head. Both fear and desire course through me as his dark, intense, desire-filled gaze pins me down.

The fear isn't out of being scared that Ranger would physically hurt me. It's from knowing how physical intimacy would be gratifying but that my heart would inevitably be broken. I was never one to take risks with my heart, but I'm finding it hard to resist where Ranger is concerned. Could I throw out my no casual sex rule where Ranger was concerned? Is it worth the detrimental effect that will occur when he is done with me?

Staring into his eyes, I know my answer. I am in love with this extraordinary man and I will take whatever part of his life that he is willing to share with me. Consequences be damned. With my resolve I reach my hand up and grab his neck, bringing him to me. Taking him by surprise, my mouth crashes over his full lips and for a brief moment I have full control.

His shock wearing off, he meets my demanding kiss with a fierce passion. Our tongues dueling to dominate the kiss, I fist my hands into his hair as his strong, nimble fingers move to my breasts. His palms cup each breast with a firm hold as his thumbs move across my nipples, eliciting a moan of pleasure from me. Needing more contact, I bring my left leg up and around his waist to pull him flush against me. With him between my thighs, our groins meeting, I can't control my urge to rock against his hard, erect manhood. Our raw hunger to fulfill our primal need for each other has me lost in the sensations of his talented tongue and hands that I don't realize what has Ranger suddenly distracted.

"Fuck," he exclaims out of breath as he pulls back. "Be right there," he says to Tank who is standing in the open doorway. Tank nods and closes the door. Ranger puts his forehead to mine before moving off me to stand and adjust his clothes. "I'm sorry, Babe," he whispers, running his hand over his face. Is he sorry for the interruption or for what was just interrupted? Before I could ask, he continues, "I have to go, but we'll discuss the job details later. Hal will take you home when you're ready."

"Um, sure… thanks," I say still flustered from recent activities. Ranger then gives me a quick kiss to my forehead and heads out of the office. Feeling frustrated, I plop back down on the couch to collect myself. A few deep, calming breaths later and a big sigh, and I am ready to go.

###

"No, mom, I'm okay. Maybe tomorrow night I'll come over for dinner. I'm pretty tired and my leg is bothering me right now, so I'm going to take something and go to bed early. No, mom, I'm not addicted to pain killers," I say as my eye begins to twitch. "Yes, I'll call if I need anything. Thanks. Love you, too. Bye."

Putting the phone down, I hear a knock at the door. Uh, I so don't want to get up right now. My leg really is hurting at the moment. "Who is it?!" I shout.

"Cupcake, open up," I hear Joe's muffled voice through the door say. Getting up to answer the door, I'm met with the delicious smells of melted cheese and robust tomato sauce and my mouth instantly waters.

"Ooh, you're amazing," I moan. Joe's eyes immediately register approval of my enthusiastic greeting. "I'm starving," I say with urgency as I grab the box from him.

Laughing at my orgasmic longing for food, Joe says, "If only it were me you responded to like that."

We both move to the kitchen, me eager to have a slice of greasy goodness and Joe following after with a six pack of beer in his hand. Finally, we make it to the couch, each of us with a beer in hand and a slice on our plates. After a few glorious bites of pizza, I decide that it's time to have the conversation that's been a long time coming. "So, about earlier today… You didn't have to work, again?" I chicken out and Joe looks at me expectantly, knowing that that's not what I wanted to say.

Instead of calling me on it, he answers, "No, I did. I went into work after I got a few hours sleep, and decided to take off early to come see you. I missed you."

"Oh," I so eloquently reply. Filled with nervous energy, I take a long swig of beer.

Probably sensing my unease, Joe turns to me and questions, "Steph, what's wrong?"

Taking a deep breath, I turn to Joe and look him in the eye. I can't help but notice he's wearing his cop face. Great. I need to have this talk with him being a participant, not an observer keeping professional distance. "Joe, I think we should talk about us, a real talk," I pronounce with surprising conviction.

Joe looks almost taken aback but quickly conceals his surprise. He searches my face and seems to realize the direction of my thoughts. "Okay, I think you're right."

After another pull from my beer, this time from relief, I begin, "Joe, we've been together on and off for a long time now and it's not going anywhere. Don't you want more than this?"

"I've been waiting on you, Cupcake. You're the one who breaks out into hives from marriage talk." The panic in my eyes must be showing because next he dejectedly states, "Somehow, I don't think you're talking about marriage or moving forward together?"

Shaking my head, I clasp his hand in mine, then making eye contact, I tell him, "Joe, you know I love you. You've been a big part of my life. I don't want to lose you, but I can't be what you want. I can't make you happy in the way you deserve." By the end of my admission my voice is raspy and full of emotion. I blink to try to hold back the tears that are at the brink of spilling over.

Joe squeezes my hand and brings it to his lips, placing a sweet, tender kiss on my palm. "I love you, Stephanie, but I know what you're saying. I can't deny that I've had my doubts about us. We both have had our issues with marriage. Neither one of us have ever really stood our ground on the subject."

"Exactly," I agree. "We've never been on the same page about it. One day one of us wants 'til death do us part but the next day it changes hands. It's frustrating as hell!"

"I just hoped that maybe one day we would be ready… together. I thought it was a timing thing but I know now- well, I guess I've known for awhile, but I didn't want to face it- that I'm not the right man for you. No matter how hard I want to be."

Joe's eyes shine with unshed tears and I can't hold back the sobs anymore. Tears streaming down my face and my short gasps for air make it hard to say my next words. "And I'm not the woman for you." Joe wraps his arms around me tightly, holding me to his hard-muscled chest.

"I love you, Stephanie. If you decided that I could be enough for you then I would marry you in a second. I want to give you a happy, safe, and love-filled life. I know you resist because you don't want to be told how to live and what to do. It drives me crazy but I love that about you. Life with you would never be dull. You're so full of passion; it's… you're captivating," Joe proclaims.

His words fill me with longing. His proposal of the life he wants _with me_ is tempting. It would be easy to choose this life. "You're the man I _want_ to want," I desperately profess, making me cry even harder. Yes, the "right" thing to do would be to take this path. It would be filled with love, but it would be predictable, safe, but most of all, boring. I would never feel fulfilled.

What feels like hours later but in reality is more like minutes, my crying subsides. Pulling away to look up at Joe, I wonder if this is the last time I'll ever see him, talk to him.

"I'll always be here for you, Cupcake," he responds to what I thought was an unspoken thought.

"Friends then?" I ask.

"Of course, who else is going to tell you when you're being a pain in the ass?" he jokes.

"Yeah, and I'll be sure to make you aware of when you're being a chauvinistic pig." I laugh.

It feels good to laugh together. It's good to know our friendship would survive this.

As our chuckling quiets down, Joe asks, "Steph, you know I want you to be happy, right?"

"Yeah…," I say suspiciously. Joe stares at me for a few seconds, deciding if he should continue. "Just spit it out, Morelli."

"As your friend, do me a favor and be careful with Manoso. I don't want to see you hurt," he states seriously.

"Joe…" I start.

"No, Steph. It's okay. As much as it pains me, I know you're in love with him, and it doesn't seem to be one-sided. I can tell he cares about you but I don't trust him. I wouldn't put it past him that he just wants you for… well, that he won't commit to anything _real_; that it's just a game to him," he admits, taking a drink of his beer.

I'm not sure what to say to that, considering that this is Joe and of how right those words probably are. Gauging Joe's reaction, I say, "You don't have to worry about it. I know Ranger's intentions toward me, dad," I add to offset the bad direction this could go.

Joe raises an eyebrow at me and then a lecherous grin crosses his handsome face. "I think I would have liked hearing you call me Daddy or maybe Big Papa. Maybe it's not too late," he contemplates with a playful smirk.

"You're sick!" I exclaim, pushing at his shoulder, but I can't help but giggle at his playfulness.

He puts an arm around my shoulders and squeezes, kissing the top of my head. "The boys really are going to miss you, Cupcake," he smiles.

Rolling my eyes at him, I snort out, "Yeah, 'cause it's going to be so difficult for you to find someone to share your bed; you're the Italian Stallion. Women are constantly throwing themselves at you even when I'm standing right next to you." Joe has the decency to look sheepish at first but then his infuriating arrogance begins to show. "You're such a schmuck."

We are sitting in comfortable silence, eating our pizza, when Joe breaks it by saying, "But seriously, Steph, I know how you are. I know you're going to want more than what you're going to get from him, and I don't want to see you hurt."

Hey, who says I want more than Ranger-induced orgasms? I think defensively. Maybe I can do no-strings sex; in fact maybe it's what I need right now.

"Fuck, Steph. I could've gone a lifetime without hearing that shit." Joe looks at me with a mixture of disgust and bemusement. Oh yeah, thinking out-loud is definitely going on the list of things to work on.

"Uh, sorry, I didn't mean for you to hear that."

"Yeah, I figured." After a few minutes of awkward silence, Joe says, "For the record, no you can't."

"I so could! And I'm going to, you just watch!" I shout as if we're in middle school and I've been double dog dared. Maturity is overrated.

Joe laughs so hard he starts to turn red. "Cupcake, come on. Don't you remember when we first started seeing each other? You were the one who wanted a defined relationship. You had that 'I want to pick out curtains for your house' look. You were all bent out of shape when I wouldn't commit to anything."

Remembering the beginning of our relationship, I groan, "Ugh, I couldn't help it."

"I know. You wanted me bad," he says smugly, making me roll my eyes.,

"Yes, well, I'm turning over a new leaf," I say sticking out my tongue. "I know what I don't want out of life and I'm going to use that to my advantage, rather than just accepting how it is. It's time I make some necessary changes. Just don't ask me how, yet," I rant.

"Good for you, Steph," Joe smiles.

* * *

**Remember to review!**

**Thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Janet Evanovich owns the Plum Universe. I'm just playing with them for my amusement and hopefully yours, too.**

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read this story so far. I especially appreciate those who have taken the time to review; it means a lot. Thanks. Special thanks to the great Roscommon, and yes, you are! You've given me not only your time and writing and editing knowledge but your support and encouragement. It has definitely made an impact on my confidence in writing. Thank you!  
**

**So here's the next chapter. I hope you guys like it. Don't forget to review!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Looking at the clock on the bedside table, I let out a sigh; just after 3 AM. I can't seem to sleep. I keep thinking of my conversation with Joe. I'm not rethinking our break-up, but what Joe said about me not being able to pull off a casual thing with Ranger is bothering me.

In Ranger's office earlier, I was sure that I wanted a casual relationship with him despite the downside, but now I'm doubting that impulse. I know that already being in love with Ranger is a problem, but seeing as how Ranger doesn't do relationships, keeping boundaries shouldn't be hard, right? I mean, following his lead on how far to go should be easy. He won't let me get too close and I will definitely be on guard, so what's the problem?

Right, I'm not that type of girl. I've always been the relationship type, wanting to have the monogamous agreement. Though, my ex-husband didn't get that memo. This is how I was raised to believe that a relationship should be, but maybe Ranger is on to something.

Relationships are messy. They are a lot of work that take effort that I don't want to always give. I don't want to have to answer to another person. I don't want to have serious talks about the future. Sure, having someone to tell about your day or to find comfort from the bad things in life with are the upside, but haven't I always gotten that from Ranger? And we didn't have a committed kind of involvement. Ranger has already made it clear that we have a friendship of sorts: 'no price for what we give each other.' So, why not add 'whenever the mood strikes,' guilt-free sex to it?

After being in such a long relationship recently, I'm not looking to be in another one anytime soon, but I'm also not looking to be in a dry spell. Finally, taking Ranger up on his friends-with-benefits thing will be the perfect solution because the alternative of having sex with strangers is definitely not going to happen. Forget the fact that having sex without an emotional attachment is foreign to me, but the scary, unknown consequences that could occur are enough to stop that train of thought before it leaves the station.

Now, all I need is a plan to put things in motion. Proposing just sex with Ranger to his face is not an option. I may be trying to take the bull by the horns but I am not completely brave or maybe stupid is the right adjective in this case. I'm sure Ranger isn't going to take me serious if I suggest us having sex on a 'whenever we feel like it' basis rather than just in my weak conscience moments.

I'm going to need advice, guidance in these unchartered waters. Who can I turn to with experience in this matter?

Finally, my rambling thoughts slow as I feel myself slipping into sleep; and then it comes to me, the perfect confidant, Lula. Who better, than a former 'just-sex professional'? I'm sure Lula will be a fountain of knowledge on this subject. Now, how do I broach this sensitive topic with _her_ without it becoming a front page headline?

###

Waking to the late morning light, I finally haul myself out of bed. Hobbling out of the bathroom and to the kitchen for some much needed caffeine, I can feel the soreness in my body even more with the involuntary exercise I am having to participate in with these wretched crutches. "Stupid, freaking things; I hate you!" I curse at the torture devices.

"Babe."

Ranger's unexpected presence startles me and I stop in the kitchen entrance. He grins at me as he pours two cups of coffee and sets them at the table. I can do nothing but stand dumbfounded looking at this sexy man move around my kitchen as if he lived here. The clanking of the spoon against the cup as he stirs the cream and sugar into the coffee brings me out of the dangerous path of my thoughts.

Sitting down at the table, I ask, "Checking to see if I had another incident?"

"Came to drop off different uniforms that Ella thought you might need," he says as he nods to a black garment bag laying over a kitchen chair.

Raising an eyebrow (okay, both) in question, I go to unzip the bag. My curiosity is at peak to find out what different uniforms I would need. I still have uniforms from the previous times I've worked for Rangeman and my cast isn't a factor in needing new ones.

Unzipping the bag, I reveal a beautiful, expensive-looking pant suit. Checking to see if this is really my new uniform, I look behind it to discover several more sets of business attire. Confused I take a play from Ranger's book and simply say, "Explain."

Ranger smirks at my choice of word and tells me, "They're appropriate for your new position."

"Which is…?" I question, looking for more of an explanation.

"You will be working with the sales division, bringing in new business and dealing with the clientele needs and questions in accordance to their contracts."

"How does that get me out from behind a desk?" I ask incredulously.

"Not all client interactions are phone based, Babe."

"So, you want me to meet with clients face to face? Are you sure you want me dealing with such an important part of the business?"

"You said that you wanted to do more than searches so that you weren't stuck behind a desk all-day. With your business degree and your way with people, you'll be a good fit to handle this part of the business," he states with such faith in my ability it has me feeling like I'm on top of the world but terrified of the probability of falling off.

"You're sure? I mean it's not too late to find something else for me to do." I say to try to give him an out but at the same time not wanting him to take back the offer. On one hand, I'm afraid I'll disappoint him by screwing up—it's been a long time since I've put my degree to use—and on the other hand I'm excited to be able to be of use for my brains and not just my body. Hopefully, it doesn't turn out that all I'm good for are my looks.

Sensing the doubt I have in myself, Ranger pulls me up from my chair, supporting me with his arms around my waist. "Look at me, Stephanie," he gently commands. As I make eye contact with him, he tells me, "I would not involve you in something if I did not believe that you were capable of the task. I know you'll be good at this," he asserts with no room for argument.

With my self-worth getting that much needed boost, I smile, and continue to hold his gaze, taking in the strength and confidence he always lends me when my own is lacking. Pulling me closer to him, he touches his forehead against mine as I place my hands on his shoulders.

Seizing the moment, I wrap my arms around his neck and lightly caress his lips with mine. He returns the kiss, splaying one hand at the small of my back while the other comes up to frame my face but letting me set the slow, sweet kiss progresses as I trace his bottom lip with my tongue causing him to open to me. As if he had been waiting all along for this, he quickly takes control, his tongue delving into my mouth and expertly stroking my tongue.

With our deepened kiss, our hands begin to roam. Needing to feel the warmth of his skin, my hands find their way under his shirt and outline his chiseled abs. Ranger's hands alternating between a caress of my body and a hungry grip of my neck and hips. The strength and raw sexuality is so obvious in just his touch. I can feel Ranger's hand at my back edge down over my ass pulling me tighter against him, making me take notice of his arousal.

At my moan, Ranger pulls his mouth back only to trail kisses across my jaw. Reaching my ear, he huskily whispers, "You make it so hard to do what's right."

Amused at his words, I reply, "Oh, I don't know. I think you're doing pretty well."

Chuckling, he tightens his arms around me and I lay my head on his shoulder, just enjoying the embrace as my heart and breathing slow. "I need to get going, Babe," he finally says, dropping a kiss to my hair.

Pulling back, I look up at him and nod. "See you Monday," I smile.

"Come to my office first thing," he replies before turning to leave.

###

After Ranger had left my apartment this morning, I called Lula to arrange a lunch date with her at my place, thinking the conversation that I want to have will be best had in a private setting. Now, sitting here waiting for Lula, I am panicking that I'm actually doing this. What was I thinking that I thought this was a good idea?

No. Do not overthink this. You can do this. Deep breath, I tell myself as I inhale. Exhaling, I can feel my mind clear, my goal coming into focus: a sexy, broad shouldered, tight-muscled Cuban sex god ravishing my body. Oh yeah, this will be worth it. Before my thoughts can get out of control, I hear the unmistakable arrival of Lula.

When I answer the door, Lula bustles in clutching two buckets of chicken. "I still can't believe I'm passing a shoe sale for your white ass. Whatever you want to talk about best be good, 'cuz I got me a hot date tomorrow night that I could be finding me some sexy ass shoes for."

"Well, gee thanks for choosing me in that difficult decision," I playfully say.

"You tipped the scale when you offered to pay for lunch and plus, I know you'll put out," Lula jokingly retorts, making us both laugh.

"Let's eat."

"So, what's got your panties in a bunch?" Lula asks around a mouthful of chicken and mac n'cheese.

Biting the bullet, I reply, "I need your expertise on a delicate matter, but this **cannot** leave this apartment. Lula, I mean it. I'm trusting you to be my friend and to keep this secret."

"That hurts. Girl, you know I always have your back," she pouts putting her hands on her hips.

"Lula," I pointedly say. With a roll of her eyes and a big huff, she concedes to my indication of her being a gossip.

In all seriousness, she declares, "No, really Steph, I would do anything for you. You want my help, you got it. I'll take this to my grave. If not for you, I'd already have one."

Neither of us being people to display our sappy emotions, we get right back down to the issue at hand. "Okay, so spill it," Lula demands.

Not being able to look her in the eye as I say what I asked her over to talk about, I hide my face in my hands as I mutter, "I need some tips on casual sex."

Hearing Lula's fork clank to the floor and a coughing fit from her, I raise my eyes to her. As Lula tries to control her coughing, her eyes are watering and her face is contorted into an expression that looks a lot like laughing. The coughs subside and sure enough, Lula is full-on laughing. In fact she's laughing so hard she's turning purple as she stomps her foot and pounds her fist on the table.

"Seriously, how is that so funny?!" I expected Lula to be amused by my request but this is ridiculous.

"Oh, girl, that was good!" She exclaims as she wipes at the tears on her face. "I needed a good laugh," she chuckles.

Giving her my best burg girl glare, I say, "I'm not joking. I'm doing this with or without your help, but I'm sure with your help it will go a lot better."

"Oh, shit! You're serious," she states rather than questions. "I have to tell you, white girl, I don't see you pickin' up guys for just sex. You sure you can handle it?"

"Well, I actually only have one guy in mind, but there wouldn't be any commitment. I need to know if there's things I can do to help me keep things in perspective; which is where you come in."

Lula studies me before asking, "Who's the guy?" A knowing grin spreads across her face as she stares me down for an answer.

Knowing that I'm not getting out of this one, I simply say, "You know."

"Holy shit! You're finally gonna go after Batman! Fuck, if I'm gonna be your tutor and shit, I want details!" She excitedly stipulates.

I can't help but laugh at that as I shake my head. There is no way I'm giving intimate details on my sex life, let alone Ranger's. "Lula, I don't have a death wish. This is Ranger, Man of Mystery, we're talking about; he won't like me sharing any information on him with anyone. How about we come to some other agreement on this, one where we both get to live and tell about it."

"Damn, you're right, but what a way to go," she laughs. "I'm not sure if anything else can beat the knowledge of knowing what Batman is really capable of between the sheets," Lula tells me as she begins to fan herself.

"Well, there's got to be something because that's not happening," I laugh.

"What makes you think you can even do this? Anyways, what about Supercop? Ain't that gonna be some moral dilemma for you?" she spouts off.

"First, Joe and I are done, and before you say something, we've talked. I mean really talked. We agreed that we're not right for each other and we called it quits for good," I explain to her.

"You feelin' alright?" she asks skeptically. "'Cuz this is some big decision that your ass don't usually confront."

Smiling at that, I say, "Yeah, I'm thinking I got knocked out of denial-land and into adulthood when Ralph drove me through a couple of fences and that shed."

"And your idea of adulthood is having hot, sweaty sex with a guy who won't ever settle down into a normal life," she snorts out.

Laughing at the fact that when you break it down that actually seemed to be the case, I reply, "Not entirely, but it fits into the way I want my life to go."

Calling bullshit, Lula questions, "And you want no commitment from a man you're in love with?"

Squirming in my seat that she nailed the proverbial elephant on the head, I decide to level with her. "I don't want to settle into a life I _don't_ want with a man I'm not really in love with. But I'm willing to give and take what I can from the man that I _am_ in love with."

"You do realize that when this don't work out, it's gonna be some bad shit, right?"

Taking a moment to let that sink in, I nod my acknowledgement. Lula though is not finished.

"What happens when it don't work no more? I mean sure, I'm all for some Ranger lovin' but this kind of thing is not your style, white girl. Plus, you don't do so well with bein' alone and if this goes south, he could cut you out his life for good. You ready for that? 'Cuz I'm not too sure I'd be able to help you with that."

Too determined, or again possibly stupid, I reply, "I'm doing this. If this turns bad, then fine. I'll deal with it; I'll be fine. I didn't break when my marriage ended, and I won't break now."

Finally accepting that I am serious about this, Lula nods and grabs another fork and digs into her food again and I follow suit, waiting for her to continue with my original request. We continue to eat in unusual, yet comfortable quiet for the two of us until Lula suddenly breaks the silence with a big sigh exclaiming, "You're screwed from the start!"

Surprised from her sudden outburst, I ask, "Huh?"

"You're hopin' to translate my experience as a ho into guidelines for your fling with Batman, but rule one is don't get emotionally involved with your client. Anyone with eyes can see that the two of you are already 'attached,' and bein' that this rule is most important in this situation, you're..."

"Screwed," I finish for her. "Yeah, yeah, I got it. Sure, it's a complication but it's also an advantage being friends, because I don't have to worry about him not reciprocating favors or when the time comes for me to leave his bed, he'll be decent about it." I hope.

"Okay, then another thing you have to remember is that you say who, when, and where. You got all the power," she says to me expectantly.

Lula keeps looking at me as if she's waiting on something, so I give her an unsure look and hesitantly say, "Okay…"

"Let me hear you say it," she orders.

"What?"

"I want you to repeat 'I have the power'. Take it as your new mantra. You're gonna need to believe it before anyone else can, otherwise they're going to walk all over you," she states with conviction. "Let's hear it."

"I have the power," I non-committally chant, thinking Lula is really getting into this maybe a little too much.

"What the hell is that? That don't sound believable. How do you think anyone is gonna take you seriously when you don't have any authority behind what you're sayin'? Now say it like you mean it!"

"I have the power," I say with a bit more gusto, but still feeling ridiculous.

"I'm not sure you got what it takes. Now, I know you're not up against some pervert lookin' to get his rocks off by dominating and physically hurting you, but not having any faith in yourself hasn't done you much good in any circumstances. Ain't nobody have power over you that you don't let them have. You want to be in control of your life and to stop bein' a joke? Then step up and take it, 'cuz it's yours. You got to know it to own it, white girl. So what you got?"

"I have the power!"

Holding her hand to her ear, she asks again, "What you got?"

"I have the power!" I shout with growing authority.

"One more time," she yells back.

"I have the power!" I scream, feeling oddly exhilarated.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Lula shouts, causing us to laugh at our 'Jerry Maguire' moment.

Still laughing, I ask Lula, "Is this how you got to be so damn cocky?"

Lula answers, "Girl, growing up like I did you had to be tough. Otherwise, you didn't survive. You did what you had to do to make it by. Kids in my neighborhood didn't have the options of dreaming to be something other than broke and tired.

"It was always in the cards for me to be a ho. My mama and her mama were; it was like the family business. I accepted that that was where my life would go, too. I never realized I could have a different life until I met you."

Hearing Lula open up has my heart aching that I want to just give her hug, but again, this would be too uncharacteristic of either of us. Instead, I place my hand on hers and give it a squeeze to show my support which makes Lula give me a smile.

Continuing Lula says, "That near-death occurrence forced me to change my life. When it first happened I wanted to blame yo' white ass for comin' around making trouble in the first place, but then I started to look at it as God's way of getting me out of that life. Because without that push, I don't think I would have ever gotten out."

After a few minutes of our own quiet reflection, Lula then jokes, "So, it's finally a good thing that you cause trouble wherever you go."

Playfully nudging her, I tell her, "Shut up! If I recall right, you've been right there next to me wreaking havoc for the last few years." Feeling that she's had enough of the heavy emotions for now, I ask her, "So, what's next on _Ms. Lula's Guide to Casual Sex_?"

"Hmm. Well, I'm thinking comfort zones. You can be uptight, girl. You need to relax and have some fun with this. You want this to work as long as possible, so keep things interesting. Be spontaneous, a little adventurous, but stay away from things that will be too uncomfortable for you. You want it to be interesting not awkward.

"Also, don't be so available that it gets old fast. It wouldn't hurt to turn him down every now and then; be good for his ego," she laughs. "You're not in a relationship, so you're not obligated to be at his beck and call."

Listening to Lula rattle off all these do's and don'ts has me nervous again of being flat-out rejected. The times Ranger and I have slept together have been nothing short of magical but what if after getting to experience it without the guilt about Joe or even just more often, things fall short—especially on my end? Will he find me boring? What if Ranger is no longer interested when he finds out I'm a free agent for good? What if Joe is right, and he's only interested when competition is involved? Even if he welcomes a physical relationship, will it only be as claiming the prize?

Lula interrupts my internal musings, "Yo, you listening? I'm not doin' my Yoda thing here just to be ignored. If you're not gonna take my wisdom and shit seriously, don't blame me when this goes up in smoke. You got it?"

"I hear you. I'm sorry," I quickly apologize to keep the rhino at bay. "I was just wondering if maybe I'm too dull in bed to keep his interest."

"Seein' that you've had not only Batman sniffin' around for years but Supercop, too, I'd say you must be doin' something right," Lula replies extinguishing that worry. "I think you have all the advice you need to get started now. Just keep your emotions in check. I'll be here if you need me," Lula says getting up from the table."

"Thanks, Lula. I really appreciate your help."

* * *

**What do you think of my Lula? If you like the way I've written Lula here, then you owe JE for pissing me off with her latest Stephanie Plum disaster... I mean book. ;) Very interested to know what you guys think of Stephanie's plan. Is she in over her head? Will she get Ranger where she wants him? Will Ranger play by the rules? Review please!**


End file.
